Catherine - Vincents Ultimate Reflection
by Fletcher Marston
Summary: Vincents remembers what he first saw in Katherine


**Catherine:** **Vincent's Ultimate reflection**

Ra3e shirt-Vincent

Cigarette guy-Jonny

Red hat guy- Orlando

Waitress- Erica

Glasses guy-Boss

Toque-Tobius

Long haired blonde- Katherine

The Blonde- Catherine

*Tick… Tick… Tick…Tick… goes the clock.

10:57 P.M, Stray Sheep Bar

The neon coloring on the sign for the Stray Sheep Bar flickers from the rain drenched streets, and the weather is the very tone of the past week for poor Vincent Brooks. Many sleepless nights after the other, and finally his buddies are willing to listen to his final thoughts…Vincent finally told the guys about Boss, the dreams and his description of Catherine the Succubus.

Orlando: So, what's on the mind Vince, You fucked your own mind over, and now you expect everything to stay the same? You didn't tie any knots, you cut them…

Vincent: …I only needed to organize my thoughts. Now that I know Catherine was just an illusion, I realized that I need to face facts and fix what got broken….Me and Katherine's relationship.

Orlando: Well, congratulations buddy. You ready to kiss Katherine's ass for th…!

Jonny: Shut up Orlando, we already heard you once already. I'm happy for ya' Vince. Now all you got to do is figure out how do you explain it 15 years from now?

Vincent: He he, that's just it. (Sips his Rum & Cola)

Tobias: So it turns out it never happened in the first place? It wasn't real?

Orlando: If it was, do you think we'd miss it? I never even saw her picture ONCE man...

Vincent: I said she doesn't exist!

Erica: So…another round for the table?

Vincent: Sure.

Orlando: Hey, who said you're ordering for us?

5 minutes later

Jonny: Maybe this whole time, Vince was just battling an inner demon that appeared as what he wanted in life. Your mind started believing it, and must have been scary for you

Orlando: Whoa Jonny, don't you go to deep on me now.

Vincent: No, Jonny's right. Boss told me that Catherine was a Succubus; a creature that enters mans dreams to perform evil and seduce men. If that's the case, I had to remember why I started dating Katherine. We saw something in each other when we met, otherwise, why did we start dating? I realized that if I fell for Catherine, that's like giving in to temptation. Jonny… you always said people were drawn together by fate, maybe this is what was meant to be. Katherine and I were together for a reason, and an epiphany I had won't destroy what we had!

Tobias: That's it! That's the Vince I know.

Erica: Here are the drinks!

Black haired man: (Yo Erica, another round over here!)

Jonny: Perfect timing, Erica…

Orlando: for what?

Jonny: I'd like to propose a toast to Vince, been a while since this table had something to be proud of.

(They all clink their glasses together)

Vincent: I didn't know what I had until it was missing from my life. Marriage may be tradition, but it's not planned out for you, it's what you make it, and up until now, I did nothing with myself but scrape by.

Orlando: So what you're saying is you found your purpose?

Vincent: Yeah. I'm ready for my new life.

Erica: Well Congratulations, Vincent, now you finally have somebody to love.

Orlando: Not to mention no drinking, no gambling, no…!

Erica: Orlando, stop! There's plenty of fun to be had with those two

Tobias: yeah, how many more times are you gonna pester the guy.

Orlando: Once he realizes that this is a lifestyle change. What are we gonna do here now that our nightmares are over? Not much to drink about but our gloomy existence…

(Erica leaves the table)

Jonny: Nice mindset… I'd say we lean off Vincent's experience. Day after day we come here, and apart from our jobs, we haven't much going on. We need a change of pace. (Drinks sake)

Vincent: Well, I was looking into space tourism…

Tobias: There's an idea. Wonder what it would be like to live on the moon. (Drinks beer)

Orlando: I think your getting your facts mixed up with fiction, kid.

Tobias: Hey, that's not cool!

Vincent: I heard a couple talking about it once in the bar here, but it's really expensive. Now it stands at 50 grand!

Orlando: What?! How the hell are you gonna scrape up the funds for that?

Vincent: I don't know, I said it was only an idea.

Vincent's thoughts:"Besides, I already asked Boss to set up the meeting". Guess it's too late for a loan…

Jonny: Maybe you'd make a great space cowboy, Vince! (Drinks sake)

Tobias: Ha ha, yeah! That would be cool. (Drinks beer)

Orlando: Sigh…Well Vince, Best plan the wedding properly. Katherine will want a nice wedding

Vincent: Yeah, maybe I'll ask her and see what she wants to do afterwards.

_**Original Collections:**_

_-The Gang discusses True Freedom_

_-Tobias and Erica's one night stand_

**Fin**


End file.
